voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltron: The Third Dimension
Voltron: The Third Dimension was a computer-generated series aired in 1998 and set five years after the end of the original Lion Voltron series. It was released to a mixed response because of its departure from the original Lion Voltron's anime look, as well as some character changes (such as the physical appearance of Prince Lotor, now voiced by Tim Curry, taking over the role originally voiced by Lennie Weinrib). It served as a sequel to the Lion Voltron series, and among the tools used to bridge the gap was an official starmap as designed by Shannon Muir, and finalized in partnership with World Events Productions. The show was animated by Mike Young Productions. The show won a 1999 Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Sound Editing - Special Class. Voltron In 3-D After some initial interest, a computer-generated series was released in 1998 (set five years after the end of the original Lion Voltron series) to a mixed response, because of its departure from the original Lion Voltron's anime look, as well as some character changes (such as the physical appearance of Prince Lotor, now voiced by Tim Curry, taking over the role originally voiced by Lennie Weinrib). Two of the most infamous scenes coming from this series are the scene where Keith pulls a gun on Lance in a fight between the two Lion Force pilots over authority in the episode "A Rift in the Force," and the destruction of the Voltron lions brought on by Amalgamus, the computer leader of the Galaxy Alliance in "The Troika Moons" saga. It served as a sequel to the Lion Voltron series, and among the tools used to bridge the gap was an official starmap as designed by Shannon Muir, and finalized in partnership with World Events Productions. After Voltron: The Third Dimension, World Events Productions went back to the drawing board to develop a more traditionally animated series, in an attempt to recapture the spirit of the original. As of yet, this has not come to fruition. Plot Set five years after the original Voltron series, Prince Lotor was defeated by the Voltron Force. In the final battle, an explosion destroyed Lotor’s Battle ship. Lotor's body was heavily damaged in the wreckage. Alliance doctors healed and repaired Lotor using bionic parts. When he was recovered, the galaxy’s alliances highest court found Lotor guilty of war crimes. He was sentenced to life in solitary confinement, maximum security. The judges said they would reduce his sentence if Lotor would reveal the location of his secret fortress which he had hidden in his final battle with Voltron. Legal trouble occurred when WEP tried to make a new series. Stealth Voltron See Stealth Voltron Cast *Clancy Brown - Igor *Michael Bell - Lance, Coran *Tim Curry - King Alfor, Prince Lotor *Tress MacNeille - Lafitte *Kevin Michael Richardson - Hunk, King Zarkon *Neil Ross - Keith, Amalgamus *B.J. Ward - Allura, Haggar *Billy West - Pidge, Queequeg Episodes External Links * Internet Movie Database Entry Category:TV series